Searching for it an Idea
by Seraphim Doan
Summary: Life is one huge journey.


Just needed some thoughts from people on how'z the fanfiction going and if I should continued it. My last fanfiction attempt to cross over like this was horrible because the Ranma 1/2 crossover community had this homogenus (spelling? LOL) thought of making Ranma an Oroochi descendance. [If only I had wrote my fanfiction faster and had that Oroochi out first ]  
  
NEway-read the warning!  
  
Searching for it  
  
By Rei Ayanami Lover  
  
------------------  
  
WELCOME: Welcome ladies and gent to the fighting fanfiction of the century. Places your bet on each fight and see who win! Prizes are nothing because I'm pathetically poor.  
  
But your bets, criticism, inquires, and opinions are greatly appreciated.  
  
Warning: Pathetic grammar and writing, extreme lime, shonen (for boys) writing, and errors will be included in this fan fiction until I get someone to correct them. Think of Berserk (the manga) that's the standard/rating that I'm going to base this fan fiction on.  
  
Thanks: To the ability of not having to watch golden boy yet, all those doujin hentai that I've been downloading, and the summer heat.  
  
Flamers: Go here:   
  
----------  
  
Victim One: Chun Li  
  
It was raining. In Peking, the capital of China was raining- the whole city was damp and wet. Miniature floods, up to three inches, were on the road as cars drive slowly but splashes managed to occur.  
  
People were in a hurry trying to do their intended plan while most other just gave up and spent the day at home with their families and love one or alone. Some shop owners were sadden because rain reduces the number of costumers while other went to the extreme and close their shop early.  
  
After a while seeing that the raining was not going away and that it was getting stronger the once busy street of Peking now was very scarce with people.  
  
One pink elephant like individual in a pack of white elephants, stand out from the rest. This individual had a cloak like mantle covering his head and body. He was walking down an ally.  
  
Unbeknownst to him was a group of gangster that habitually hanged around this alley terrorizing the neighborhood and were drugs thugs. Anyone that was unfortunate to walk toward their territory was considered a death target.  
  
The ironic part of this was the alley the gangster chose was the shortest way to the next part of the city where there were light and was safe from these thugs.  
  
Two right away visible gangsters were each leaning on opposite walls as they look toward the cloaked figure. Both had a very daylight visible menace smile that promised pain.  
  
Slowly out of the shadow seven more figures started to come out and joined the two gangsters. Most of them were five feet ten and above, while a very fat and huge one in the seven feet zone promised pain.  
  
"Well guys look what we have here." The Mohawk figure slowly walked toward the cloaked figure as he smiles.  
  
The cloaked figure looked up at the sky as if to curse it or say, "Why me?" then look back toward the gang.  
  
"Any last word?"  
  
The figure smiled only his white teeth were the only thing they could see under the hood. The cloaked figure then shook his head and raised his hand up as he moved he moved his hand in such away that causes all the gangsters to rush toward him intending to kill him.  
  
The stranger quickly jump back parrying every blows as the gang proximity were getting closer. Soon with little space, with the entire gang except for the fat one circling him, they all started to barrage the stranger with punches. The stranger even with the small spaces dodges everyone and retaliate with his own.  
  
Slowly, concentrating on one at the time every one was down. The last one was a fat figure that charges toward him but was quickly put down with a punch toward his mid abdomen.  
  
Dusting off his hand the figure then crouched down on each gangsters scouring for wallets and started to empty each wallets in to his own pocket.  
  
Then the cloaked man started to walk toward the end of the valley until he stopped when a very busty shadow blocked the alley's exit.  
  
------------  
  
Chun Li and some police officers were currently under cover trying to bust a one year old drug selling gang.  
  
All they, the law enforcement, had to do was to wait until they sell those drugs to someone.  
  
Chun Li watched as a strange figure walked in and raised his arm and pulled out the middle finger. She was about to call every one to bust them right there to save the stranger when she stopped and stare at the stranger reckless fighting.  
  
Their one months plan had change because of some stranger waltz by in an alley beating the gang all up. So they couldn't book the gang members in as drug selling which one of the charges among possession of drugs, excreta. In other word Chun Li was basically pissed off at this newcomer.  
  
Chun Li opinion about the stranger changes when the stranger started to help himself to the street gangster's wallets. Perhaps this person belongs to a rival gang. Whoever he was they was going to interrogate him.  
  
----  
  
The stranger stared at Chun Li, his eyes started from her leg and then roaming up to her groin (pelvis) area. And then stopped for a second or two before continue on to travel upward traveling pass the two great (insert very huge mounds) mountains of Kilimanjaro until the stranger eyes stopped and travel back to the two mountains stared at it for about three second before ended up at Chun Li face.  
  
The stranger gave Chun Li a lopsided smile, "Hi?"  
  
During the time interval of the stranger eyes great travel around the seven sea of Chun Li body, Chun Li eyes was barely visible her lips was scrunched in to a "Grr" like expression and her left eye brow developed a twitch.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Err... window shopping?"  
  
The was the limit break for Chun Li as her fighting bar was maxed on level one and she smack the stranger on the side of his head.  
  
"Ite..."  
  
"Come with me."  
  
The stranger thinking this is an invitation for "a cup of coffee" happily followed.  
  
"What the? What is this?"  
  
"A hand cuff."  
  
------------  
  
The stranger was currently in jailed now staring out at the window as the crescent moon hung about the night sky. The nightly breeze would come and goes pass the caged window prison cell. It was soothing and a reminder to all other cell mate what freedom once was.  
  
Both of the cloaked figure shoulders were slumped but relaxed as his back were rested against the brick wall. His head rested against the wall as his sight line were at the window.  
  
Chun Li walked pass several prison cells before stopping at the stranger cell.  
  
"Ahh, the wonderful princess charming have come to rescue me?"  
  
"I've come to interrogate you."  
  
Opening the cell the stranger started to come out and started to follow behind Chun Li.  
  
'Well, if I am in this situation mind as well enjoy the view.' thought the stranger as he stared at Chun Li buttock as it move up and down when her leg move forward.  
  
The way Chun Li move indicate those legs were just as beautiful as they are deadly.  
  
"The way those butt cheeks move...Wow," mumbled the stranger as he accidentally spurted the sentence out loud. He looked upward and sure enough there was Chun Li face. Her back was still toward the stranger but her neck was bent so she can face the cloaked figure face.  
  
"Err...heh heh hi?"  
  
That earned the figure another smack on the side of his head.  
  
"Ite..."  
  
-------  
  
The figure was led toward the interrogating room with his hand cuff off and then was seated on the opposite side of the table while Chun Li was on the other side.  
  
Before Chun Li could open her mouth the cloaked figure started first.  
  
"Please don't take me away! I don't want to be anyone bitches. I'll do anything! Anything!" said the figure as he started to take off his cloak.  
  
Chun Li started to blush when she saw the stranger handsome face. Her shock over the figure handsomeness was abruptly stopped when the stranger started to emphasize on 'anything.'  
  
The stranger started to strip his clothing.  
  
"What the HELL?!"  
  
Chun Li started to wrestle the man down before he could undress his final piece of clothing which was his boxer.  
  
Jumping toward the other side of the table and tackling the man down proven to be a bad idea as Chun Li hands ended up in the man boxer.  
  
"Geez, my boxer isn't a grab bag you know?"  
  
"S-sorry!" said the woman as she quickly got off of the stranger.  
  
The half nude stranger started to laugh.  
  
"That was sooo funny. I was only teasing!"  
  
Chun Li started to stare dagger at the figure.  
  
"What is this? You're wannabe cubicle?" said the figure as he stares at the pictures and office supplies around the room.  
  
"They haven't gotten the chance to assign me an office yet." said Chun Li, still unsure of why she's still talking the irritating suspect.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sit now. I have to interrogate you." said Chun Li with a hint of irritation in her voice.  
  
The stranger walked back and sat down and waited patiently for Chun Li to ask her questions.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Ranma Saotome."  
  
"What were you doing in that alley?"  
  
"Defending myself."  
  
"Really? What is your connection to the gang?"  
  
An hour have pass as it seem that the interrogation have finish.  
  
"So...who's that in the picture?"  
  
"My father," said Chun Li in a sad voice as her eyes started to stare down toward the farthest corner of the interrogation room.  
  
"Oh I see so who did it?"  
  
"H-how?"  
  
"Well you are sad and a woman like your self wouldn't be this devoted unless something happened."  
  
"Someone very powerful did this. Some one that controls an organization can take over this whole world."  
  
"Oh Shadowloo?"  
  
"You've heard of it? Are you a street fighter?"  
  
"Maybe. I can take him."  
  
"Yeah right,"  
  
"All right," said the figure as he moved his face very close to Chun Li face his breath can be felt as he started to talk again.  
  
"I'll help you take him down but I get something in return."  
  
"Why should I agree to this?"  
  
"Because you can't do it alone and I am the only one that can take him down."  
  
"You're just going to escape when you get the chance."  
  
"I won't!"  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
"Because you got something I want." said Ranma as he gave a predatory grin as his eyes momentarily leer at Chun Li breast.  
  
"That isn't going to convince me."  
  
Ranma started to disappear and reappear back behind Chun Li as Ranma move his lips close to one of Chun Li's ear and whispered, "I can leave when ever I want. You decide right now before your opportunity to capture this guy disappears."  
  
--------------  
  
"So this is your place eh?" said Ranma as his eyes roamed around the small apartment. It wasn't much there were bunch of cardboard boxes everywhere with stuffs in it. The place wasn't exactly pleasing to the eyes but it does indicate that either Chun Li is a very busy person or she just moved in this city.  
  
Chun Li decided to ignore Ranma she still wasn't comfortable with Ranma living in her apartment but she had no choice.  
  
Decided to break the silence Ranma tried once again to start up a conversation.  
  
"You've moved or something?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"What happen?"  
  
"Peking has more access on information on people like Bison and his organization called the Shadowloo."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
Chun Li was about to turn around and to state the rules in her home when she underestimated her proximity of her and Ranma.  
  
Chun Li once again found her self to be very close to Ranma.  
  
'His blue eyes...I've seen them somewhere.'  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." said Ranma as he closed one of his eye and gave her another lop sided smile while scratching the back of his head with his right hand.  
  
After spacing herself apart from Ranma Chun Li stated the rules and led Ranma on a tour of the house. Ranma had learned something about the apartment; basically the apartment was really small, one kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room.  
  
Apparently Chun Li have been sleeping in the sleeping room on a sleeping bag.  
  
After a while Chun Li and Ranma go ready to sleep. Ranma had gotten a spare sleeping bag from Chun Li and both were going to sleep.  
  
Chun Li just before going to sleep started to arch her back left to right and used one of her hand to squeeze her back a little before getting into the sleeping bag.  
  
Ranma took note of this.  
  
------------------  
  
The morning after the night Ranma had gone into Chun Li apartment felt pleasantly good. The twilight just as the sun was barely peeking out of the horizon of the earth was more proof to that. The smell of Peking was fresh compare to other countries that Ranma had been through.  
  
Sitting up right Ranma turned toward Chun Li direction where she had slept last night. Seeing Chun Li sleeping form Ranma started to admire her beautiful face.  
  
Chun Li was very beautiful and more angelic when she's asleep peacefully with her thought far away from vengeance.  
  
After the thought of beauty had come into Ranma mind other thoughts started to appear.  
  
Ranma gave a very lecherous smile before comically scooting over Chun Li sleeping form. Looking left and right to see if anyone watching, after seeing no one Ranma look at Chun Li sleepy form again and gave another smile.  
  
Ranma slowly unzip the sleeping bag and opened it.  
  
What Ranma see, had gave him a goofy grinned. Chun Li was wearing a nightgown that had two strings like strap over her two shoulders. The nightgown was see-through too! The nightgown only reaches up her waist so Ranma was in luck to see her light blue underwear.  
  
It was lacy and silky from what Ranma can tell. The sides was decorated with flowers and stems like weaving while the middle part of the underwear was basically plain light blue silk like see through material and Ranma can see that her natural hair color.  
  
After a minute of two of staring Ranma quickly close the sleeping bag and zip it up.  
  
Ranma then walk toward the bathroom.  
  
--------------------  
  
Chun Li woke up to a certain exotic but familiar smell. Getting up Chun Li opened her two eyes and started to rub her eyes before getting on her two feet.  
  
Wondering what the smell was Chun Li follows it toward the kitchen to see Ranma with his last night clothing of red silk Chinese shirt and loose pant. On top of his outfit was an apron.  
  
"Hey, I thought you would like some food. Sit down." Ranma gestured to the living room.  
  
Chun Li brought a very low table, that was consists with four five inch long table legs, down from it's resting place against the wall and set the table down in the middle of the living room. The sleeping bags were already moved by Chun Li.  
  
Ranma walked out with three trays, one was on top of his head, another was on his right hand, and the last plate was on his right arm just above his right hand. On Ranma left hand were two drinks.  
  
"Here." said Ranma as he was about to set the foods down when Chun Li apparently got over her awe ness and got up and help Ranma set the foods down.  
  
The foods were tofu, some boiled egg like food, and soup.  
  
Chun Li, taking a bowl of rice and, started to pick up one of the boiled egg that was dip in some sauce with her chopstick and gave it a little bite.  
  
"Wow, this is good!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"How did you manage to cook this with the stuffs in the refrigerator?"  
  
"I guess life on the road." Ranma gave an embarrass smile before scratching his head.  
  
Chun Li started to try everything before realizing that she has not tried the drink yet.  
  
"This is orange juice?!"  
  
"Yeah, you didn't use the orange and I was pretty sure another day or so it would be rotten. I added a little honey in it. You like it?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
One of the things that never change was Ranma foot in the mouth syndrome.  
  
Ranma have been staring at Chun Li chest for a while now and he could clearly see her pink supple nipples through her skimpy nightgown.  
  
"You know, you should wear this at home everyday. I like the way I can see everything."  
  
--------------------  
  
Chun Li waved to Ranma as she went to work while Ranma stayed home. On Ranma face was a huge bruise and an X like bandage over it.  
  
Ranma could barely speak as he mumbled over the bruise near his mouth, "Goosh bu-I."  
  
Ranma then waved mechanically after Chun Li; after she was out of view his shoulders slumped.  
  
"Dsham, dast hust." The translation is, "Damn that hurted."  
  
--------------------  
  
-=[1b]=-  
  
[carnival of lost soul-dream]  
  
Ranma was somewhere. His mind of too disoriented to think about it. Everything about this place was too weird and gothic. All around him were tent and games. It was a carnival but no people.  
  
There were some gases leaking off the ground. Everything was dark brown, black, and grey he can't see anything that is of color.  
  
Only he was colored with other color than the dark brown, black and grey.  
  
He was at a carnival or something. From right to left, back to forward everything was brown, black, and gray. The carnival was empty.  
  
No one was around and he's the only one. He couldn't tell if it was night or day. The sun wasn't up nor the moon; it was closed to twilight.  
  
From the far East of his left shoulder was an exit out the exit he saw nothing- just plain dirt that couldn't be used to grow anything there were some dead bark or stump of trees here and there.  
  
Ranma started to walk. He didn't know where to go but his two legs seem to know where to go.  
  
Slowly passing each tent (some had stack up old can with tennis balls where you throw them for prizes other were the just games that carnival would have) Ranma finally notice red.  
  
As Ranma got closer and went around the tent that was blocking his vision of the unknown object Ranma started to get the full picture. It was a caracel (spelling? Lol). The caracel had horses everything about it had colors. It started to move when Ranma started to walk towards it.  
  
Round and round it goes. Each horse moved up and down.  
  
Ranma then noticed something. A blur, a person was on one of the horse.  
  
Then it the caracel started to slow down. It stopped and Ranma found himself facing the person.  
  
It was a woman. A blonde woman in clothing that leaves nothing to the imagination. The woman from her long leg, her busty chest, and everything about her screamed to Ranma to RUN.  
  
On top of her head were two bat wings.  
  
"Do you know where I am?"  
  
The woman gave a sultry smile before replying, "You're at the carnival of lost soul."  
  
Author notes: Here's the updated version. I gave my self the goose bumps writing this stupid scene. Stephen King, man, he's a crazy horror fiction author man.  
  
Man this is a kewl forum I'm just hoping it stay this way like lil peeps and stuff. The delphi one is horrible. Too many cocky and arrogrant peeps. Great site to go to and hide and write w/o being crap at. 


End file.
